Unfaithful
by Deeestiny
Summary: SongFick. "Sé que sabe que le soy infiel, y eso lo está matando por dentro... Me he convertido en una... asesina..." - Porque aveces, la infidelidad termina matando a personas. "Unfaithful" - Rihanna ¡Robin&Raven&ChicoBestia!


**Nota: **Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción. Como verán, está presente un triángulo amoroso de **Robin & Raven & Chico Bestia, **cómo verán en mi primera historia como pareja de inicio de **CbxRv**, y creo que será la primera y última. Otra cosa, mi historia "**¿El Bien o El Mal? De que bando estás tú**" será eliminado, ya que comprendí que no sirvo para historias largas.

**Advertencia: **Es un Songfick; su respectiva canción es **Unfaithful **de **Rihanna**. Está narrado en primera persona, cómo un **Raven's POV. **

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans no me pertenece, son propiedad de DC Cómics. Sólo utilizo sus personajes en esta historia por diversión.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.-

**_¡_**_Inspiration, come here**!**_

* * *

**12 de Octubre del 2010.**

**Songfick: "Unfaithful" de "Rihanna"**

* * *

¿Por qué? De todos estos tiempos, siempre ha estado él… Y yo, pareciéndole una santa, una muy buena novia… He sido una traidora…

¿Para qué seguir mintiéndole? Siento que cada noche, cada hora que paso con él, hay un ahogo que no me permite hablar, hay un problema que he causado yo, y ¿Qué culpa tiene él? Ninguna, sólo soy yo y mis malditas hormonas, sólo soy yo y mis malditos sentimientos…sólo soy yo y mi maldita infidelidad…

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Because it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_"La historia de mi vida  
Ha sido buscar lo adecuado  
Pero continua evitándome  
Hay dolor en mi alma  
Porque parece que lo equívoco  
Realmente adora mi compañía"_

Siempre me confié que estando con él saldría todo mejor, siempre me confié que estando con él sería feliz. Pero desde hace cuatro meses su confianza hacia a mi ha cambiado y no le culpo, lo he tratado de alejar, apartar y evitarlo pero… ¿Por qué insiste tanto en buscarme, besarme y amarme?

No encuentro la razón adecuada para terminarle, esa culpa que ronda en mi mente cada vez que medito, cada vez que le hablo hay algo que me impulsa a decírselo, gritárselo y saber la razón porqué mi comportamiento al estar él…mi líder y…yo…

Realmente no quiero herirlo, realmente no quiero lastimarlo, pero… ¿Soy yo quien controla mis acciones? Se supone que le prometí amarle, y él a mi… Él me liberó de mi estúpido e irrevocable enamoramiento hacia aquel hechicero la cual sólo jugó con mis sentimientos… La razón perfecta por la cual temo amar. Malchior, si, recuerdo ese nombre… Aquél hechicero que en que confié, y aquellos días en que estuve con él…

Pero, además de mi soledad… ¿Quién estuvo tratando de sacarme por cinco meses de mi habitación? ¿Quién estuvo pidiendo a súplicas que simplemente saliera de mi habitación y volver a compartir, aunque fuese, un pedazo de pizza con ellos? ¿Quién estuvo horas y horas, malgastó su patético tiempo, en que yo sólo pudiese respirar otro aire?

_He's more than a man_  
_And this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_The clouds are rollin' in_  
_Because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

_"El es más que un hombre_  
_Y esto es más que amor_  
_Es la razón por la que el cielo es azul_  
_Pero las nubes se acerca_  
_Porque me he ido otra vez_  
_Y no puedo serle fiel"_

Él… Maldita sea… El bromista de los Titanes, el chico extraño y verde de toda la torre… Sí, él estuvo conmigo esos días y yo, cómo una tonta escondiéndome de algo que me hizo más fuerte, más…más fría.

Mucho tiempo juntos, muchas horas compartiendo y muchos intentos de él en hacerme reír, patéticamente hizo que yo me enamorara de él. Nunca lo supo, y pretendo que nunca lo sepa, no quiero seguir ilusionándole a algo que no dará más frutos, a algo que para mí ya se desvaneció porque…me enamoré de otro hombre…

Lo encuentro estúpido, se supone que yo no debo amar, yo no sé qué significa amar, pero, ¿Quién diría que la mitad demonio se enamoraría de su perfecto líder? Claro, absolutamente nadie. Todos esperaban que el perfecto líder se enamorara de la princesa, de la más "hermosa" del grupo, sin duda, Starfire. Ellos dos, desde un principio hubo una química y una conexión muy fuerte pero… ¿Yo, dónde quedo en eso?

Desde el accidente de mi padre, desde aquel apocalipsis, Robín fue un héroe al salvarme, ¡Ir al propio infierno por mí! Siendo que jamás habíamos hablado a solas, siendo que jamás él me había establecido un diálogo concreto, siendo que jamás él me ha mirado por interés. Y yo, como una idiota adolecente con hormonas descontroladas, como una estúpida que no se da cuenta que en este cuento, en esta historia sobra. Yo, con un sentimiento que lo comparten dos hombres…dos hombres que estúpidamente amo.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

_"Y sé que él sabe que soy infiel  
Y lo está matando por dentro  
Saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico  
Puedo verlo morir"_

Sé que Garfield está enterado de mis aventuras con mi líder, sé que sólo finge para que nuestra relación mejore, evitando toda distracción y solucionando problemas pero… ¿Si ese problema soy yo, y mi amor hacia otro hombre?

No quiero ser la razón por la que él sufre, a veces, sin creerlo, lo escucho llorar. Un sentimiento de tristeza y decepción se percibe desde su habitación, y de él mismo. No lo soporto, es una culpa que no me deja dormir, que me ahoga y no me deja pensar. Es una sensación por la cual, a veces cuando hablo con él, me transmite una culpa y, por lo que creo, él piensa que soy igual a Terra.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

_"No quiero seguir haciendo esto  
No quiero ser la razón por la que  
Cada vez que salgo por la puerta  
Veo morir de a poco su interior  
Y no quiero herirlo más  
No quiero arruinar su vida  
No quiero ser...una asesina"_

Hoy, en la tarde, lo he escuchado una vez más llorar, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? No quiero seguir haciendo esto, una maldita razón por la cual veo su alma destruirse. Lo veo morir de apoco, dolorosa y silenciosamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se da cuenta cómo sufre, excepto yo, la única razón por la cual Gar está así, es por mí. Por mi culpa él mira desconfiado a Robin, por mí culpa él pelea siempre por alguna que otra misión yo salga lastimada y mi líder me venga a ayudar.

No quiero herirlo más, no quiero sentir sus energías derrumbarse al saber que Cyborg y Starfire irán al centro comercial, mientras que mi líder y yo nos quedamos solos en la Torre, definitivamente esto está yendo más lejos de lo que pensaba… ¿De verdad, Beast Boy sufre por mí?

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long_

_"Lo siento en el aire  
Mientras me arreglo el cabello  
Preparándome para otra cita  
Me da un beso en la mejilla  
Y a regañadientes  
Me pregunta si voy a llegar tarde  
Digo que no tardare"_

Una vez más medito sobre lo que está ocurriendo, y una vez más no consigo llegar a la solución. Hasta a veces, ni me importa… Hasta a veces, siento que él debe sufrir lo que yo alguna vez sufrí por culpa de alguien… Pero tarde, medito… ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que yo sufra por una emoción? ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que en mi se cree una nueva emoción siendo que nunca se debería crear? ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que a mí, por mi naturaleza, adoro el dolor de las personas?

De verdad que lo lamento, y otras veces no. Un oxígeno ahogador siento cuando él me abraza frente a todos, y otras veces un asco tremendo cuando me besa frente a mi líder… Por Azar… ¿En qué me he metido ahora?

Mientras mi cabello laceo, brilloso y largo es cepillado por mi peine, siento su esencia cerca y le aserto: Nuevamente, él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome.

- Con Cyborg vamos a la Torre Este, Aqualad nos llamó porque Speedy y los demás se mandaron unos circuitos… Así que… ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? – sentí al último su conclusión.

Él sabía qué diría que no.

_Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I did not have to tell  
because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

_"Que solo saldré con las chicas  
Una mentira que no había necesidad de mentir  
Porque ambos sabemos  
A donde estoy a punto de ir  
Y lo sabemos muy bien"_

- No Gar, hoy… - suspiré. Nuevamente tendré que mentirle, y será otra mentira innecesaria – Hoy quedamos de acuerdo con Starfire en ir al… al centro comercial. Así que ve tranquilo – yo sé que él no confía en eso, sólo suspiró y asintió.

Se acercó a mí, y me besó en la mejilla.

- Entonces… Nos veremos en la tarde… - y se fue.

Culpabilidad sentí de inmediato, yo sabía que Starfire iba al Centro Comercial a encontrarse con un chico nuevo, yo sabía que mi mentira era innecesaria… Y aún así, la dije.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

_"Y sé que él sabe que soy infiel  
Y lo está matando por dentro  
Saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico  
Puedo verlo morir"_

Me siento culpable… No lo niego…

A veces pienso… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que le hago esto? ¿Qué me ha hecho él a mí? ¿Qué razón tengo yo de hacerle sufrir? ¿Cuál es mi derecho en matarlo de a poco, con el punto débil de todo humano, el amor? ¿Quién soy yo para hacerle esto?

Lo siento salir de la torre, desilusionado por saber que yo no le seré fiel, lo siento traicionado, amargado y un poco más…muerto…

Una hora más tarde, aún mirándome el espejo y viendo la clase de persona en la que me he convertido… Siento cuatro golpes duros, fuertes y a la vez traicioneros viniendo desde mi puerta. Una vez más, no podré serle fiel.

- ¿Raven, estás ahí? – escuché el susurro de Richard. Me estremecí completamente… ¿Porqué Garfield tiene que sufrir esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar mis impulsos? ¿Por qué no puedo serle…fiel?

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

_"No quiero seguir haciendo esto_  
_No quiero ser la razón por la que_  
_Cada vez que salgo por la puerta_  
_Veo morir de a poco su interior_  
_Y no quiero herirlo más_  
_No quiero arruinar su vida_  
_No quiero ser... Una asesina"_

- ¡He Bestita! ¿Desde cuándo tan pensativo? – gritó emocionado Cyborg, quien cargaba otro CD de música.

Beast Boy suspiró.

- ¿Dónde estaba Starfire? – le preguntó sorpresivamente, Cyborg aún con su sonrisa le respondió.

- Fue al centro comercial, en la mañana temprano se fue porque se iba a juntar con no sé quién. Robin le dijo que se divirtiera, ya sabes que ellos dos andan complicados, ya que hace dos días su relación quebró… Y bien, ¿Prefieres Rihanna o Beyoncé? – le murmuró mostrándole dos CD's de dichas cantantes.

El transformador elevó su vista hacia la ventana.

- Ósea Raven y Robin se quedarán cuidando la Torre… - concluyó el verde, quien Cyborg introduciendo el CD le asintió.

_Our love ... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this...anymore_

_"Nuestro amor... su verdad  
Podría de una vez poner un arma  
Y ponerla en su cabeza  
Terminar con esto  
No quiero hacer esto... más"_

Sentía sus labios aprisionando los míos, su lengua batallando contra la mía. Mientras que sus manos se acomodaban suavemente en mi cintura y yo, nuevamente batallando con mi mente… ¿Por qué Chico Bestia se merece esto?

Sentí que Robin se detuvo. Lo miré extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, me soltó y se dio media vuelta. Supongo que sabía la culpabilidad que yo sentía luego de esas aventuras.

- Escápate conmigo… - me respondió. Mi sangre se heló por completo.

_Anymore_

_"No más"_

El aire era frío y me consumían los nervios. Robin estaba arreglando las últimas cosas de su maleta, mientras que yo lo esperaba en la sala.

Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que ellos volvieran, para que ellos se enteraran de nuestra huída, para que él vuelva a sufrir y yo…sintiéndome culpable otra vez.

Sentí una mano fría en mi hombro que me hizo saber que ya era el tiempo, no había vuelta atrás y esta vez yo, quizá por fin, iba a ser feliz.

Arrancamos con su moto hacia cualquier lugar donde no nos puedan encontrar, la oscuridad nos protegía y el la luna era la guardadora de nuestro secreto… Yo sé que nos buscarán por mar y tierra, yo sé que él no podrá vivir con esto… yo sé que él…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

_"No quiero seguir haciendo esto  
No quiero ser la razón por la que  
Cada vez que salgo por la puerta  
Veo morir de a poco su interior  
Y no quiero herirlo más  
No quiero arruinar su vida  
No quiero ser...una asesina"_

Mirando las estrellas y la luna que era reflejada por el mar, sentía la angustia y los últimos respiros de él. Ahogada por los pensamientos y escuchando los suaves respiros de mi amante al dormir, siento que los minutos de él eran pocos…

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Ir ahora, con él y detenerlo? El dolor que él sentía era grande, inmenso que hasta acá lo puedo sentir la razón por la cual cometerá esa locura… Yo, yo, siempre yo… ¡Yo era la causante de su muerte! ¡Yo me he convertido en una asesina!

Estremecida miré hacia el cielo con un grito ahogador, cerré los ojos y traté de controlarme… Ya no había nada que hacer… Me he convertido en una asesina…

_...a murderer_

_"…una asesina"_

Le quité la felicidad a alguien que se la merecía… Le quité la vida a alguien que la disfrutaba… Le quité la oportunidad de amar por mí… infidelidad...

* * *

**_¿Reviews? *-*_**


End file.
